


Tunnel Lights

by TheeWrites_TF2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fire, Miss Pauling Mentioned, but yeah its basically firebending, introducing OC, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWrites_TF2/pseuds/TheeWrites_TF2
Summary: Underneath the earth, two figures, hand and hand, tossed quips and laughter as they raced though the tunnels. Sparks of flame and fire flickered off the skin of one, as the two raced through the underground.





	Tunnel Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TF2, only the plot, the concept and any original character you see here!
> 
> This Fic can go along with this AMAZING commission piece by Marveloustf2 on Tumblr, PLEASE go check them out!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I would very much appreciate any Feedback you have to offer!

 

* * *

 

“... Do you want to see something incredible?”

“...I mean,  yah. Since all I'm seein’ ‘s rocks and crap, something new would be interestin’!”

 

Scouts snappish reply echoed off the tunnels walls, and he grumbled, trying to focus his flickering, dying flashlight far enough that he could see two feet in front of him. His companion sighed, and,  _ he did NOT shriek at this part, _ placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please, just stop for a moment. That light won't be of any good to us in a moment or so.” Scout scoffed, turning around to face his temporary-partner in crime with crossed arms.

 

“Okay, unless you're a chain-smoker and got matches on ya, or you got a flamethrower on ya, this is the only way we can see two feet in front of us, lady!” For a brief moment the flashlight actually gave an instant of full power, allowing him to spot the patient, calm look on his companions face. The unnatural white light made the dark, sharp edges of her black, jagged stripes hat formed her tattoos stand out on her dark skin, and her dark brown eyes watched his rant carefully, waiting for him to finish.

 

...wait, why did his mouth feel so frickin’ dry all of the sudden?

 

“I need water,” He grumbled, turning away from the woman. The flashlight flickered in stubborn refusal, flickering and dimming incredibly. Scout felt his stomach turn, because while respawn was always his safety net, dying of dehydration or starvation in while lost these tunnels was a crappy-ass way to go. “Stupid light,  _ goddammit _ -” In his irritation, he gave the flashlight a good, in his opinion not THAT hard, smack, and in protest, the light died out completely. The tunnel caved in inky blackness.

 

“... Please don't panic.”

“Oh I'm VERY MUCH GONNA PANIC!”

 

Pacing in the middle of a pitch-black cave wasn't smart, nor was waving your hands and yelling at the top of your lungs, yet apparently Scout had forgotten to read a manual on such information because-

 

“WHO KNEW A FLASHLIGHT CAN BE SUCH A WIMP, I SMACKED THAT THING ONE-and don't get me wrong, I am a very strong man- bUT STILL,  ONE! TIME! WAS IT BECAUSE I SAID ‘GODDAMITT?!’ WERE YOU ACTUALLY LISTENIN’ THAT TIME, GOD?! ‘CAUSE, I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN TRYIN’ TO GET IN TOUCH WITH YA,  AND IF THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YA GONNA TALK BACK, IMMA SMACK SOME MORE FLASHLIGHTS, MAYBE EVEN A LIGHTBULB!! HOW'D LIKE THAT IDEA, HUH, O’HOLY LORD UP IN THE CLOUDS?!  YA WANT ME TO SMACK MORE LIGHTBULBS?! WHAT IS YA PLAN FOR HUMANITYYYYYYY!”

 

“... My friend, please stop screaming?”

 

The reminder he had company sent Scout up from off his knees and with a now-hoarse voice,  he replied, “Sorry, I have some, erm, issues to work out with the big-man upstairs.” He said sheepishly, talking a few experimental steps forward towards the thickly-accent voice. There was a sigh, “It's quite alright, this is a very tense situation.” A pause. “... I…  have a way that may help get us out of here.” Scout perked up, edging closer towards her voice, “You gotta spare light?”

“...of sorts.”

“ _ Bitchin _ ’,  let's light it up!”

 

A sigh, “Alright…  Come closer to me.” The lady asked, and Scout moved forward two steps, before he promptly collided with her.

 

“ _ Dammit _ -!

 

“Ow, not so fast!” She sounded more amused then anything, as she steadied him with two strong arms on his shoulders, keeping him at an arms width. Scout smirked, trying to cover up his blunder, “Toots, all I can DO is fast!  Hell, ya lookin’- well,  _ hearin _ ’ the fastest son of a gun this side of…  Well, anywhere!” There was a soft snort of laughter, “Well, you haven't raced me yet, so I suppose you can hold the title for now,” his companion teased, but Scout, who had grown up beside challenging and bet-happy brothers, could almost TASTE the unspoken demand behind her words. Scout grinned, “Lady, you're ON.”

 

“Very well,  but first… Hold my hands,” Her grip trailed down from his shoulders, and when they passed his wrist he casually took them. “Heh, okay…?” Scout wasn't unnerved by the sudden change in her tone, or the oddness of her request,or how the way his hands immediately held hers like Spy had taught him. Nope, not at all.

 

There was a pause in the darkness, and her grip tightened for a second. “Don't be afraid, alright?” She murmured quietly. “I know what I'm doing, so  please trust me.” Before Scout could ask what the he'll she was yammering about, there was light.

 

From her hands.

 

And there was also fire.

 

Also, from her hands.

 

To be more specific, there was  _ fire _ , dancing and emerging from her skin, casting a warm glow between their joined hands. Scout felt a jolt run up his spine,  _ because flames often spelled out pain, shortly followed by respawn,  _ but as he took in a sharp intake and darted his gaze towards her face, he felt himself freeze, because…

 

He'd never seen someone look at him like  _ that _ . Eyes hooded, the chick was watching him with a bemused expression, though there were flicks of concern in her dark-amber gaze. Her lips were tilted up in the barest of smiles and, despite the fact that,’ _ fire, fire, what the fu-FIRE,’  _ Scout couldn't help but offer the same smile back.

 

“...you got spooked, didn't you?” She asked after a long stretch of silence, and scout scoffed, taking his gaze away to look at the flames. “Pfft, nah. Takes a whole bunch to scare me!” She chuckled, “Yes?” A heartbeat later, the flames crackled and sputtered and Scout flinched, but only tightened his grip, not pulling away. His wide blue eyes met her mischievous brown ones and after a tense second, they found themselves laughing together.

 

“Great gods, your  _ face-” _

“Ya SUCK,  ya know that-?!”

 

There snickers died down, and that…  _ Weird _ silence returned, but this time there was (pun intended) more warmth between them. Scout, concluding that his hands would've burned already, relaxed and found himself glancing over her again.

 

She was as dark as Demo, with hair practically as short and impossibly curly. What really drew his attention were those weird, seemingly patternless sm ears on her cheeks… Which, after a second glance, he realized were actually swirling tattoo designs, in the shape of wild and curling flames. Scout found himself following the path of the black flames, which fell from her cheekbones to down below her yellow jacket collar. He found himself suddenly looking at their conjoined hands-

 

_ ‘Hold a woman's hands as though it is an embrace.’ Spys droning on and on, but if it can get him a date with Pauling, hell, he'll listen. Spy takes the dummy's hands with his own, making sure Scouts watching him. ‘Wow, you're teaching me how to handhold?  This ain't first grade, Spy, I've held hands before!” He whines, because he wanted to get to the GOOD stuff… Like food. Food was good, and since bread was a big no-no around base at the moment, the Bostonian was hungry with a capital H. _

 

_ “Holding hands is not JUST an action,  it is an ART,” Spy snapped, before turning back to the mannequin, his cranky features shifting into a thoughtful, almost loving expression, as though he was looking into the face of a gorgeous woman, and not a blank mannequin. _

 

_ Scout wasn't sure if he wanted to barf, laugh or take photos. “This is stupid. _ ”  _ He grumbled, jesus, even WALTZING wasn't this dumb. Spy ignored him, raising a gloved hand to brush away invisible bangs from Dummylynn’s plastic face. “As idiotic as it may seem, how you embrace a woman's hand- warmly, lovingly and in a protective hold, determines to her, what you feel towards her, almost like an invitation to court.” Spy then leaned down,  raising the mannequins hands to softly brush his lips against the cool plastic, as though it were the flesh and blood of a lover- _

 

**_CLICK!_ **

 

_ Spy raised his head, eyes narrowed. “Scout.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Did you just take a photo?” From behind the camera, Scout scoffed. “Pfft, ‘course not! Why would I wanna document this embarrassin’ moment for ya?” _

 

As quickly as the flashback came, Scout found himself back in the present, his blue eyes still following the swirling patterns of flames along her skin, before blending into the actual flames. He coughed awkwardly, still not turning his gaze away, “So, uh…  Ya gotta name?” Scout asked lamely, trying to start up a conversation after his long, probably really uncomfortable stretch of silence.

 

“Tamela,” Her reply was quiet as she watched the man thoughtfully watch her powers at work. The most often responses she received from displaying her less-than-natural ability was either screaming, running or both, but occasionally, Tamela caught a client or a potential ally giving her abilities a more thoughtful outlook. In all honesty…  She couldn't decide where the stranger fit into category of friend, foe or… Something else. “And yours?” She prompted, tilting her head.

 

Scout blinked, looking up at her. “Well,  uh… I ain't exactly supposed to tell people…” He mumbled awkwardly. Pauling had given the team a ‘ _ no-personal-information-outside-of-work _ ’ lecture when he first joined RED, and Scout wasn't too keen on having the pretty spectacled officer worker give his disapproving looks upon her next visit…  ‘ _ Aw, screw it,’ _ Scout thought,  and offered the lady, Tamela, a cocky grin.

 

“Names Jeremy, and not only has it been a pleasure for myself,  but I can only imagine how inspiring meetin’ me, has to ‘ave been for ya.” He drawled, winking at the end of his attempt to flirt.

 

Tamelas thoughtful expression didn't change except for a Quirk of her brow, and as the silence beat on, Jeremy comptiplated slamming his hand into the wall, because, ‘ _ What. Was. THAT. You friggin’ MORON,  that was a level 4 line!!! YOU HAVENT HIT LEVEL ONE WITH THIS CHICK YET,SLOW THE HELL DOWN!’  _ After a few heart beats of internal screaming, his mind screeched to a halt as she chuckled quietly. “Well…  I wouldn't say  _ inspiring _ …” ‘ _ Dammit…’  _ Scout felt his heart drop,  until she winked back at him.  “But, it's certainly been a  _ memorable _ experience so far,” Tamela mused, releasing one of his hands and passing him to turn the way they were heading. “Come on, we can see now, so it should be easier to find an exit.”

 

Jeremy blinked at her flirty-like comeback, before grinning, picking up speed to he could walk side by side with her. He tried to ignore the face he was still holding her hand, as well as flames still continued to crawl and flicker over her skin, between their laced fingers. “So, uh…  Fire, yeah?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Tamela was doing the same, though she was doing a decent job at pretending to look ahead.

 

“Mmhm. I was given this ability as a child, and I trained for many years to bond with it,” her brown irises trailed down to the flames between the two. “So it doesn't,  uh, hurt?” Jeremy asked lamely, receiving a snort of amusement in response. “Ours hands might as well be charcoal if it did,” she teased, then shrugged. “It's mostly self control. The flames are an extension of my own thoughts and spirit…  Whatever I want, they want.” She said simply, though Scout just felt like asking more about a hundred questions because she was a freaking FIRE-LADY and how could you NOT have questions about that?!

 

Then she looked at him with a curious look,  “But, can I ask why you tried to help me earlier?” Jeremy blinked,  thoughts suddenly flicking to that bar they were at… What, an hour?  Two? Did the whole frickin’  _ day _ past,  while he was trapped here with her? “Oh uh…  It looked like fun.” He admitted sheepishly, remembering the two bozos at the bar. “Were they like, clients or something?” Tamela nodded, eyes darkening. “With my abilities, it's easy to get well-paying, under the radar jobs… they were being difficult, they got physical,  so I had to get physical with them… Then you jumped into the tussle and helped me chase them into the desert with a broken beer bottle, a flashlight and a bar stool.”

 

The two made eye contact, silently replaying the events in their minds…  Then they laughed at the memories.

 

“Ya  _ WERE _ kinda terrifyin’, no wonder they ran-!”

 

“And you would  _ NOT _ give up chase, no matter how far they ran-!”

 

Their shared laughter died into quiet chuckles, and Scout found himself focusing on the warmth (pun still totally intended)  radiating from her hand. “... They probably got crushed under those rocks, ya think?” Tamela hummed in affirmation and Jeremy blew out some air in relief, “Thank god, dont have to have Pauling bury some cheapskates this weekend.” Tamela perked up,  glancing at him. “Pauling? Is that a… Significant other?” She asked tentatively, unsure if that was too personal a question, but he only shrugged. “Eh, more like an office buddy, to be honest. Had a thing goin’ but it's goin’ nowhere.” Jeremey suddenly felt a flash if worry rush through him as he glanced at his companion. “Ya, uh…  Ya probably got someone, yeah?”

 

Tamela blinked,  meeting his gaze. “... No,  never really crossed my mind.” She murmured after a moment, offering him a smile after a moment, which was returned. The general spread of relief that filled him after her confirmation left him confused as they walked further into the tunnels.‘ _ Dude,  you met her two hours ago and she can still barbecue your hand if you push it. Slow down crazy,  slow down! _ ’ Said one side of his mind,  while the other was stuck in a continued mantra of, “ _ SHE SINGLE. SHE SINGLE. SHE SINGLE.” _

 

And in-between the two moods going on in his mind, was a patch of thoughts that he couldn't decipher at that present moment. So he did the impossible, and decided to just stay quiet and enjoy the walk though some inescapable tunnels with Fire-Lady, hand-in-hand.

 

At least until he heard a very distant, muted,  but still  _ very _ recognizable sound of a Russian roaring,  before there was a large  _ BOOM _ !  from just ahead the tunnel. Jeremey met Tamala’s eyes, and suddenly she smirked, “You can keep up, right?” Those words, ber fingers tightening around his own were the only warnings he got, and then he was suddenly half-dragged behind a VERY fast Fire-Lady. Tamelas chuckled echoed around them as he struggled to regain his footing while keeping up with the sudden race, but after a few awkward seconds, he grinned and found himself matched neck-to-neck with her.

 

Neither of them had released their grip on each others hands, and soon their teasing, challenging quips and laughs bounced off the walls beneath the earth, accompanied by the joyful sparks of light that trailed off from Tamelas skin.

 

Soon though, another roar of possible-Communist origin sounded, still muted but close, and the two trailed a halt as they reached a rocky dead-end. Another large CRASH!  sounded, as though something was rammed against a wall, and dust fell slightly from the ceiling above. “aw jeez, I know that mammoth anywhere!” Scout panted lightly, jogging up to the wall of rocks. “HEY!  BIG GUY! WE'RE IN HERE!” Jeremy yowled, and there was a beat of silence.

 

“Leetle man? Is you,  _ da _ ?!” Jeremy sighed and grinned in relief. “Yeah,  who'd ya think it was, Jesus after day three?!” There was a pause from the other side. “...do not understand this joke. Wait here.” As Heavys pounding footsteps walked away,  Tamela appeared at Jeremy's side. “Friends of yours?” She asked, and Jeremy nodded in affirmation. “Oh yeah, best group of chums, psychos, cranky ol’ men ya can ask for!” He gave her a crooked smile, which she chuckled at until Engineers voice sounded from the other side.

 

“Boy! Ya got enough air in there,  right?” “Yeah, we can breathe just fine! How ya gonna get us out of this one, brainiac?!” Jeremy demanded, and there was some low talking for a while before the Texan cleared his throat and replied, “We’re gonna Über-Up Big-Guy here and knock these rocks aside.” A pause. “Maybe take a few yards back!!!” Tamela then stepped forward. “Actually,  that may not be the safest option!” She hollered, “The ceiling could give out if you bust IN!”

 

Another pause from Engineer, “...you got an Ubering device to bust OUT,  miss?” Tamela turned to Jeremy and the corners of her mouth quirks up. “Just back away, we'll be out shortly!” There was a loud groan of disappointment from outside, sounding strangely German, but Engineer still relayed the order to back off from the weak part of the tunnel exit. Scout raised a brow at his companion, “What, you got Oober down here for real?” He questioned, wondering just HOW many surprises his new pallie had…  Then she started shrugging off her jacket, and his script of questions paused.

 

He tried to ignore, or at least not outwardly react the fact that she was taking off the jacket with one hand, the other still causally looped with his. “I think with my abilities, I can slam into those rocks with enough power to push through.” Tamela explained, releasing his hand, to tie her jacket around her waist. The flames from her hands began to crawl up, following after the trail of black tattoos up to her shoulders, her neck,  all the way to her collar bone. After securing her jacket, Tamela turned to him, brown eyes amber as the flames curled and danced over her skin, alive and at ready.

 

“Do you trust me?” She asked, small smile as she held her hand out. Jeremy took it without a second thought, matching her grin with his own as blue,determined eyes met amber ones. “Bitchin’, let's  _ go.” _

 

The other mercs were half-heartedly listening to Medic grumbling about his lost of a ‘ _ test-run _ ,’ when the rocks blocking the tunnels exit exploited outwards as what looked like a literal meteorite raced out. Needless to say, it made the MannCo. mercenaries closest yowl out obscenities and duck for cover, all the while said meteor ducked and rolled with a screaming Position, getting them out of the way of direct fire from the rocks.

 

After the dust cleared, Tamela hesitated for a fraction of a second, before detaching herself from around Jeremy, the last of her flames dying and fading into her skin as she sat up, looking at him in concern. “Are you alright?”Jeremy blinked at her blankly,  slowly sitting up. Hi hair was in complete disarray, with smudges of smoke and dust coating him, but otherwise he was unharmed physically. He was still looking at her blankly, so mentally-okay was still questionable.

 

Then he grinned, “We need to do that again sometime,” he whooped, jumping to his feet and after a second and a surprised blink, she grinned and followed. “I mean, did you SEE how fast we were! Hell, bet we can beat TRAFFIC at speeds like those, babe!”

 

“Yes, but let's just agree that I held the speed record that time-”

 

“Like,  HELL you did! I'll race you right-damn-now, fireball-!”

 

As the two talked excitedly, the other mercs present slowly shared a glance, some looking back at the burning hole left in the tunnel exit. “Uh, Scout!” Engineer called, straightening his hard hat as he leaned against his truck, watching the two kids exchange for a second. “Hey,  boy!”

 

“WHAT?!” Scout snapped,  turning to his team-mates,  the he blinked. “Oh, hey guys! How'd the rest of the night go?” Demoman grumbled, glaring, “Lad, we, no,  YOU owe a bit to tha’ keeper in damages.” He grumbled, then paused, glancing between his team-mate and the new, female stranger. “... Who's the lassie?”

 

“...and vhy are you holding hands, hm?” Medics smug tone as he observed the two sounded like he knew VERY well what the answer was. Jeremy blinked,  looking down at their automatically joined hands, before looking up with a serious expression. “No, we ain't.” He said defiantly.

 

“Mate, you're clearly-”

 

“Don't know what you're talkin’ ‘bout, ‘gents.”

 

“Sooo~ when did y'all meet-”

 

“I think ya got some dust clogging up your brain, Smartie. Hats on too tight?”

 

Scout offered his companion a smirk, which was returned.

 

“Oi, lass!  Since when did yae and the loudmouth-”

 

“No idea what you are referring to,” she replied smoothly, eyes sparkling as she tightened his grip around his hand with a growing smirk.

 

Said smirk faded as a furious, low growl sounded from behind the two,  “Tammy, where the ever-loving f*** have you BEEN?!” Scout blinked, and turned to face the newcomer as he saw Tamela whirl around…  Only to feel the wind rush out of him as a booted foot planted himself on his chest, and he was sent into the dirt as a cry of, “ _ And who the f*** is this _ ?!”

 

Engineer winced,  and drawled as Scout clambered to his knees with a wince, “Oh yeah, miss, we picked up one of your,  erm…  _ Friends _ on the way over here.” Tamela only half-heard him,  offering a small ile as the choppy-blonde woman turned to her, face scrunched up in irritation and mint eyes narrowed. “Emma,  I thought I said to wait until I got back to the hotel,” Tamela started, but Emma was already shaking her head, grabbing her companions shoulders. “Uh, no. F*** that noise, you were going up against the goddamn MOB,  and you think I'm gonna sit my ass in a hotel and twiddle my goddamn thumbs until the breadwinner comes home?!”

 

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes. “Again, f*** that noise. I followed you, saw the collateral, and then saw that  _ SLUT _ -” Tamela raised a brow as Emma pointed at Jeremy,  who looked greatly offended. “-racing after you, and,  _ you honestly think I was just gonna stay in the hotel room?!” _

 

_ “W-what did you call me? _ !”

 

“A SLUT, b*tch, I saw you giving goo-goo eyes to at least a dozen before you started chasing after my  _ sisters _ ass, now shut the f*** up so I can lecture in peace!”

 

“SISTER?!  But you don't look ANYTHING-”

 

“ _ It's called found-family, jackass, now sit your ass down before I send it flying-” _

 

Tamela sighed,  putting a hand on Emmas shoulder. “Em,  please. You know me, I was going to be just  _ fine _ -” Emma rolled her eyes,  turning back to Tamela. “B*tch,  I  _ know _ that,  I'm not mad about you running those d**** into a tunnel-that was badass!” Emma crossed her arms, sneering in displeasure. “You left me out of a FIGHT, Tams! Goddammit, I have dozens of new weapons to try,  and _ you didn't even ASK me to come along-?! _ ”

 

Tamela took a moment to drown out her best friends yelling, quietly counting down from ten in her mind as Emma ranted. “I'll bring you along next time,  and I'll even let you throw in the first punch, alright?” She offered, knowing a deal would pacify her friend in a heartbeat. Emma squinted her eyes, “... I also get to bring The Drill.”

 

“ _...Emma, that monstrosity already got BANNED in three states-” _

 

_ “I. Bring. My. F******. Drill.” _

 

_ “-and in Argentina!  You got it banned in Argentina,  and  _ **_we haven't even set foot there-!”_ **

 

“Tams, just say yes so we can stop looking so damn incompetent in front of strangers.”

 

Tamela glanced out of the corner of her eye, where the group of men were watching the argument like a very disturbing tennis-match,  and the Nigerian pyromancer sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “... Fine. But you WILL be modifying some of it” She ordered, but Emma only gave a crooked smile. “Sorry, Tams, can't promise that. I'll be in the truck, see you around jackasses!” She called to the mercs,  who gave half-hearted waves.

 

As she turned to walk away,  Jeremy dusted himself off, grumbling, “Yea’, get out of here, ya psycho…” Emma whirled around in an instant,  the wrench strapped to her thigh in hand and ready to strike. Jeremy let out a yelp and raised his arms to block an attack,  but the blonde woman only snorted, turning back with a, “Heh, p****,” acting as her goodbye to the Bostonian.

 

Tamela sighed,  turning back to Jeremy with an apologetic smile. “Sorry,  Emma can be…  _ Difficult _ ,  but she means well.” she tried to sound convincing,  but to the outside eye Emma was impossible to work with… Hell,  there was days she herself was unsure of how they could still stand each other. Jeremy straightened,  trying to act that he hadn't cowered under the blondes wrath, “Yeah, I bet she's a big ball o’ sunshine.” He complained,  rolling his eyes. Tamela snickered, “Oh yes, she picks flowers to compensate for her cursing.” Scout grinned at her, “That's gonna be a LOT of flowers,” he joked, and the two chuckled between themselves for a moment.

 

After a moment though, their amusement died away,  and they looked at each other. “...You plannin’ to stick ‘round here?” Jeremy asked, hopeful tone in his voice. Tamela sighed,  glancing away… Then there was a shine in her eyes and she leaded forward, dropping her voice for a second. “I'm sure we can _see_ each other _around_ _here_.” She was glancing between him and something behind him pointedly, eyes screaming at him to put two and two together. Scout frowned, watching her for a moment before looking over his shoulder, looking back at the tunnels they had escaped from.

 

“...”

 

...the entrance was about a ten minute sprint from town. Town was a five-minute run… if he snuck out at night,  he could be here within fifteen minutes, and if he was understanding the signals… So would Tamela.

 

He turned back and grinned, “Sure, we'll see each other around.” He confirmed,  winking and his smile widening when she nodded. “Well… Good-bye.” She said, pulling away to follow after the crazy-blonde with a wrench. Jeremy felt his smile falter as she turned away, and he kicked the dirt awkwardly. “Yeah…  See ya…” He muttered, watching her go for a long moment.

 

He started to turn away, then he pause when he saw her turn, half-way from her car. The two looked at each other for a second, then Tamela suddenly raised her arm in a wave. From her fingers, Scout could see flickers and sparks of flames from her skin. Jeremy perked up and waved back…  And continued to do so, even as she turned away… Only when she was gone from sight did he slowly pull his arm down.

 

“...so~” Suddenly there was a Scotsman's arm around his shoulders, and the smell of booze was strong. “I see yae lookin’ to make yae Paulin’ jealous.” Scout scowled, shrugging him off, “Urgh, guys, c'mon. Tammy is just a…  **_really_ ** neat chick-”

 

“‘Tammy’?” Engineer was looking at the quickly reddening boy with a knowing smirk. “That's a… Personal nickname,  don't you think slim?” Sniper smirked, nodding quietly as Scout sputtered. “Okay, guys, I may be a chick magnet, but this is-”

 

“~ _ Tammy and Jeremy, stuck underneath~” _

 

“Guuuuuys,  can you  _ Not?!” _

 

* * *

 

**Tamela Will Return.**

**Someday.**

 

**Emma will Return.**

**Sorry, Scout.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
